canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Very Bad Mutation
Cast * Razor - Barry Gordon * T-Bone - Charles Adler * Callie Briggs – Tress MacNeille * Commander Feral – Gary Owens * Toby Furlong - Kevin Conroy * Felina Feral – Lori Alan * Mayor Manx – Jim Cummings Supporting Cast (in order of appearance): * Homeless Kat – Jim Cummings * Dr. Viper - Frank Welker * Enforcer Sergeant #1 – Barry Gordon * Enforcer Sergeant #2 – Cam Clarke * Dr. Konway – Jim Cummings * Enforcer Pilot – Barry Gordon Transcript Jake-> Okay, buddy, Let's see if you can just cross off the edge, and then you will win, Capisce? You are getting so tougher than I am, Just like the old Enforcer days! Chance-> Yeah. Just like the old Enforcer days, eh buddy? Jake-> Chance! You better get your tail wippin' or I could win. Chance-> Don't even slow it. Heh, prepare to get your tail whipped! Jake-> I don’t think so pal! If any kat’s gonna ace our little obstacle course it’s gonna be me! Chance-> Ah! Jake *gurgle* give me a hand?! Jake-> Nice try, buddy, but that old trick’s not gonna slow me down! Chance-> Help! Jake! Help *gurgle* won't slow you down for wha- *gurgle* Jake-> Ha! Looks like the best kat’s gonna win. Crud, I don’t think he’s fooling around! Chance, hold on! What’s the big idea? Pretending to drown just so I’ll lose? You are nothing but a hopeless and you are the worst runner in a game of a vaingloriously trickery! Are you running out of my minds or what do you have to say for yourself?! Chance-> I uh, just got a…cramp. Jake-> A cramp huh? You’re uh okay now, right buddy? You can’t swim, can ya? Chance-> Look don’t make a big deal out of it. Jake-> Why didn’t you ever tell me? Chance-> You never asked. Jake-> Hey, no sweat it, You better teach me to swim. Chance-> Forget it. Fish swim; I fly. Jake- (angrily) Look, if you don't stop this no nonseseful behavior, I am gonna call Commander Feral and give you a very bad report, Okay? Chance! Chance, stop! Why are you running like that?! Do you ever think that you want me to give it away?! Chance-> No, I won't! Jake-> (angrily) Oooh, That Chance! (unhappy) So tell me. Why are you in a bad mood for losing a game? And what's the matter with ya nagging with all of this behavior like that? Chance-> (sad) Because, I'm a bad sport, and I'm out of a different shape. If I don't get a goal at the obstacle course, I'm just a slowpoke! I did all the drown! Jake-> Come on. Give it a rest, Chance. Be calm, be cool, and be confident of like I'm suppose to do. Chance-> You're right. Jake-> Sometimes it's okay when you don't wanna swim. When I was a kitten, I don't like swimming either. Chance-> Yeah. I guess so. Jake-> Come on, Chance. We shall get some more training to do. Chance-> (sighs) Fine. I will. Homeless Guy-> What? Dr. Viper-> Ssssoon, my little creaturessss, you will roam free in my new ssswamp city. Homeless Guy-> AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Mayor Manx-> Hum de dum de doy…huh? Gadfrey!-wha? This is Mayor Manx, HAAAALP! Callie Briggs-> Gah! I’ve gotta get above this stuff. That tree’s my only chance! AHHH! If this isn’t a SWAT Kat emergency, then I don’t know what is! I just even hope Razor wants me to do it! Jake- That's why I am so awesome, and you've got it! HEE-YAH! You are a one macho kat! Chance-> C’mon bud, can’t you hit harder than that? Jake-> Oh, you mean more like this? HAI-YAH! Chance-> Oof! Ooo..Watch it! Jake-> Later, That's Callie! Yes, Ms. Briggs? Callie Briggs-> Megakat City’s being inundated by some kind of hideous mutating ooze. Downtown’s been evacuated, I’m trying to get to Enforcer Headquarters. Jake-> If looks like somebody's in trouble, Miss Briggs. We've gotta do something! Chance-> Hang on Ms. Briggs, we’re on our way! Jake-> SWAT Kats! To the jet! Chance-> Uh, there's one more thing to do, Gee, Jake, I don't feel so good today, how am I gonna get my pet frog? you can go without me. Jake-> No! You better come with me in the jet, and you are gonna love it! Chance-> Aaawww, maaann! Lt. Feral-> Not a good night to be out on the streets, Deputy Mayor. Callie Briggs-> So I’ve noticed Lt. Feral. Let’s get out of here. Lt. Feral-> I wonder how my partner was doing and my uncle’s going to handle this one. Callie Briggs-> I don’t know, but if they can’t let’s just hope the SWAT Kats can. Razor-> Looks like that Dr. Viper was giving us a long gone. Things are not looking good, T-Boy. What is this crud? T-Bone-> Got me, Razor, but it’s covered over half the city. Razor-> I wonder if what the city caused? T-Bone-> What the-? That stuff drooling all over my cockpit! Razor-> Yeah, and it’s acid drool. T-Bone-> Acid drool? Where? I just washed the jet. Eat G’s, Toady! Battlin' up your vapor sides of strategies! (sighs unhappy) Razor-> Woah! T-Bone, he thinks we’re a couple of flies! T-Bone-> Maybe I can help you to use that waterproof. Let go Wart-Face! Aw crud! He’s gonna eat right through the controls! You can pry it better? Razor-> T-Bone, maybe I can pry this fly-catcher loose. I can curve his appetite. Activating Upper-Missile Launcher! Bingo! T-Bone-> Bon Voyage, Froggy! Happy Vapor Trails! And don't come back ever again! Razor-> T-Bone! you did it! T-Bone-> D'uh, I did? Razor-> Radical job, T-Boy! How radical can you get?! T-Bone-> Uh-oh, don’t look now, bud, but your missile’s are on a direct course with Enforcer Headquarters. Radical! You knocked Wart-Face out. Lt. Toby-> Well, Commander. You said that those SWAT Kats are knocking those warts out, Looks like they're finished. Commander Feral-> Yeah. Along with half my control tower! Lt. Feral-> Easy Uncle, Relax. Dr. Konway did say he wanted a live specimen to examine. Commander Feral-> That’s enough, Felina. I’ll handle this. Razor-> Looks like we are pretty good today, nothing's gonna get hit Commander. T-Bone-> Yo, brother! What's new? Lt. Toby-> I am impressed and I'm very proud of ya. It's got to be honor. Commander Feral-> Do something, quick! Razor-> It looks like a SWAT Kat's gonna do, what a SWAT Kat's gonna do, All right, fellas, fire up! Your niece and his brother are pretty quick on the draw, Commander. Commander Feral-> Get that thing down to the bio-tech lab! Enforcer Sergeants-> Yes sir! Dr. Konway-> I’d stake my job that this is the work of Dr. Viper. You see there? Those DNA strips are coated with traces of Katalyst X-63. Dr. Viper stole a shipment of it just last week. Commander Feral-> Viper! It figures that mutated sicko would be behind all this! Razor-> Yeah. Now that you mention it, These creatures aren't so nicely after all. I've never seen these mutated creatures like this before. Callie Briggs-> But can the mutation process be stopped, Dr. Konway? before it destroys all of Megakat City? Razor-> Can this be true if the mutation lakes are gone by crazed while nasty Dr. Viper could take over the whole Megakat City? Mayor Manx-> Well Doctor, can it be stopped? Dr. Konway-> Perhaps. With the proper anti-mutigen chemicals… Why yes! The process can be reversed! Lt. Toby-> So now what does that Konway gonna do, Commander? Commander Feral-> Correction, Lieutenant Tobias. Then what are you waiting for, Konway? Get to work! Dr. Konway-> Oh I’m afraid it’s not that simple, Commander. I’ll need large quantities of these anti-mutigens. And there’s only one place in the city that has them: Megakat Biochemical Labs. Lt. Toby-> So this is Megakat Biochemical Labs? Dr. Konway -> That's right, Tobias. Mayor Manx-> But, that’s right in the center of my slime-covered city! Commander Feral-> Don’t worry Mayor, I’ll get the chemicals personally. Lt. Toby-> Agreed. Razor-> That's why Commander always said this. Commander Feral-> You stay put Felina, that’s an order. And that goes double for you SWAT Kats. The Enforcers will handle this. Lt. Feral-> Enforcers? What does he think I am? Kitty-Litter? Razor-> Is there anything else what we should do Miss Briggs? Callie Briggs-> Yes. I’d feel a lot better if you two were going along to help. Razor-> You heard the Commander. We wouldn’t want to break any laws now, would we T-Bone? T-Bone-> Not us. Razor-> Then I guess we're just gonna have to do that he order us to help, and we promised that he probably wasn't gonna get his nasty revenge that we wanted to become civic-minded citizens in no time! Callie Briggs-> Well, Mayor? Mayor Manx-> Well, I…Commander Feral did say that… Callie Briggs-> Fine, just remember: without those chemicals you’re going to be mayor of Mutation City. Mayor Manx-> Well don’t just stand there, SWAT Kats! Go get that stuff and clean up my Citaaay! T-Bone-> Gee, I dunno, Razor, I would apologize to that froggy, I shot down to that froggy, about what I did was wrong... Razor-> Maybe some other time. You gotta keep on focusing what we we're suppose to do, 'Cause we're gonna see that Megakat Biochemical, SWAT Kats, To the jet! T-Bone-> (sighs) (in Turbokat) Gee, Razor, I didn't hurt his froggy feelings. I swear. Razor-> Quiet, T-Bone! I'm suppose to be in charge of this place, so we can live in! T-Bone-> Why me! Lt. Toby-> Hey, sir. Where are we going? Commander Feral-> Megakat Biochemical, on the double! Lt. Feral-> Right! Lt. Toby-> (to Commander Feral) ''Did she join us? Lt. Feral-> Mmm hmm. Commander Feral-> Felina? I thought I ordered you to stay put! Lt. Feral-> Mmm hmm, Hey, you two needed the best pilots so here I am. Commander Feral-> Fine, let’s go. Lt. Toby-> Megakat Biochemical, eight miles and closing. Enforcer Pilots-> Commander, we’re hit! Commander Feral-> Return to base! Lt. Feral-> Looks like it’s up to us, Uncle. We’re going down! Commander Feral-> This is Feral, bring me chopper back-AHHHHHH! Lt. Toby-> Sir! No! Razor-> Maybe we couldn't see any anti-mutations. Looks like the Enforcers ran into some trouble, and it’s still around. Bingo! T-Bone-> Razor, Feral, Toby and Felina are down! Razor-> Look out! Lt. Furlong-> Who are those? Lt. Feral-> The SWAT Kats! Commander Feral-> Razor and T-Bone! Both Ferals and Toby-> Gah! Dr. Viper-> Hahha, so long SWAT Kats. Too bad you didn’t live long enough to see Megakat City become Dr. Viper’s Mutation City! Razor-> Well, what are you waitin' for? Let's get mega-powerful! T-Bone-> I..I..I can't! Razor-> T-Bone! Stop blaming yourself! Concentrate and control yourself of what we we're suppose to do! T-Bone> We're too big to get out of the swamp stuff, and I hate to do it! Razor> ''(gasps) Aaaugh! Aww, Crud! T-Bone, now look what kind of this mega-mess you done! You must been a vain-vexed power line miracle mixup! T-Bone->The engines are clogged with crud! what are you lookin’ at ugly? Razor-> C’mon T-Bone, we gotta eject! T-Bone-> We are not ejecting. Razor-> T-Bone! There's no reason to be shout! You gotta put to eject right now or not?! T-Bone-> Oh. Come on baby, Just one time for ol’ T-Bone… Razor-> T-Bone, If you’re worried about swimming I’ll help ya! T-Bone-> I am not ejecting, and I like swimming! C’mon, c’mon, c’mon! All three engines maximum thrust! yes! Razor-> Ugh, T-Bone, now you've done it these all three maximum thrust this time! T-Bone-> No ejecting for you! Lt. Toby-> Look, Felina! They're flying! Lt. Feral-> SWAT Kats, down here! T-Bone-> Razor! Razor-> I see em’ T-Bone-> Razor! Now! Callie Briggs-> SWAT Kats, come in, we’ve got a garbled call from Commander Feral! Razor-> What's the matter, Miss Briggs? Callie Briggs-> I guess our Megakat City is flooding everywhere, then we better hurry, quick! Razor-> Calm down, Ms. Briggs, everyone can take care off it. We promise so he and his niece are with us. Mayor Manx-> Just get that anti-mutigen, SWAT Kats, before this stuff covers every square inch of Megakat City! T-Bone-> No problemo, Mayor. We won't let you down. Razor-> Try to set us free together for the next- (gasps) T-Bone, What's the matter? T-Bone-> Ah, Crud, must’ve guzzled all our fuel blasting three bummer from that scum-snake. Razor-> We can’t risk landing in this swamp again, sure-shot, we’re too big a target for those giant mutated scum-balls under the surface. T-Bone-> Roger that! Razor-> Deploy Macro-wave blasters. T-Bone-> Macro-waves deployed and operational. Razor-> Next stop, Megakat Biochemical. T-Bone-> Razor, look out! (screams like a girl) Razor-> This is it, T-Bon- (gasps) T-Bone! Nooo! T-Bone. If you drown, I’m gonna kill you. Are you okay, buddy? T-Bone-> Yeah, but I think that ugly little thing bit me. Razor-> Let me see. T-Bone-> Oww! Leave it alone! Razor-> (grabbed T-Bone's arms) Well you've better cool it down then! T-Bone-> Oww! Let go! Razor-> Eventually if you did something wrong, You might be able to think about this nastiest guy called Dr. Viper! (T-Bone burst into tears) This nasty little thing is keep trying to bite you, Woah woah woah woah woah woah, Oh please, don't feel down T-Bone, I didn't notice that Feral decides to have a bad mood, right? T-Bone-> Uh, I need to be alone. Razor-> You better rest, T-Boy. You will get a hang of this. T-Bone-> (sighs) A little froggy won't disturbs me. Razor-> Better see Doc Konway after we get those chemicals. Sure you don’t want me to drive? T-Bone-> Fine. Let's go! Razor-> Let's see if you should get on a silent running, If you don't, You're getting tired. . T-Bone-> Switching to silent running. And that’ll keep those mutations off our back. We're too big enough to do it! (unhappy) You better handle it without me. Razor-> Locked. Hai-Yah! Unlocked. Looks like we’re in confidence, T-Bone. The anti-mutagens are still here. Give me a hand. Mutated T-Bone-> Rawr! GRRRR!! Rawr!!! Razor-> Hee-yaw! I'll never be able to do this buddy, but you’re just not yourself. Callie Briggs-> SWAT Kats, come in! We’ve got big problems. It’s Dr. Viper, he’s huge! and he’s heading this way. Razor, T-Bone, you gotta do something! Razor-> T-Bone’s a little tied up at the moment, Ms. Briggs, but I’ll do my best. Now to call the Turbokat by remote control. I just hope the Turbokat has enough fuel to deliver this payload. Dr. Viper-> Hahha, nothing can stop me now. Katalyst X-63 has made me bigger and badder than ever! Razor-> Be gentle, big fella, if this doesn’t work we’re all going to look like you. Dr. Viper-> Hahaha, the SWAT Kats? Razor-> Hope I can get close enough to drop this stuff. Dr. Viper-> How do you like the new me, SWAT Kats? Razor-> Nuts! T-Bone would’ve never let that slime hit the jet. And I’m running on fumes! Aw crud! Flame-out! Dr. Viper-> Anti-mutagen, nice try SWAT Kats, hahaha. Razor-> Gotta eject! Now’s my chance. Locked, launch! Dr. Viper-> Huh? Razor-> Yaaaaah! (voice over thinking) Couldn't believe that T-Bone's gone solo. I promised Callie if I just hope T-Bone could bring a sacrifice for me....(sighs) T-Bone-> Huh? Razor-> (voice over thinking) I just want T-Bone to help me in a miracle way....I want a world peace! T-Bone-> Did you missed me, buddy? C’mon Razor, say something. Aww crud, speak to me buddy. Razor-> *cough* I thought I didn’t know how to swim? and I'm glad you didn't listen to me. T-Bone-> Gee, I apologize that I think about my pet froggy in that ridiculously swamp. Razor-> It's okay when you say you're sorry, Hey, It's good to have you back! Well, T-Boy, I didn't really like when you aren't paying attention. T-Bone-> Hey, I didn’t know how to be a mutated frog either, until today. C’mon, let’s get the Turbokat…and some flies for that supper. Razor-> Flies? T-Bone-> Heh, just kiddin’. Razor-> Just kiddin'? Mmm hmm, funny. T-Bone-> Funny, huh? Category:SWAT Kats episode transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:1994